


【Y2】杀手二宫的教学（蜜糖 番外）

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【Y2】杀手二宫的教学（蜜糖 番外）

1.  
樱井和二宫从夫人的岛上已经出来三年了。  
他们有一个自己的家。  
有阳光可以洒满房间的落地窗，有可以在上面打好几个滚的柔软大床，有舒服到可以窝在上面一天的真皮按摩沙发，还有樱井翔和二宫和也两个人。

因为晚上要留给任务，  
他们多半是在白天睡觉，白天拉上厚厚的窗帘看电影，白天做爱。

2.  
杀手组织的内线给目标那个老色狼递了混着二宫和樱井照片的图册，目标选中了谁服务，谁就去执行任务。  
以往都是二宫去，那样的皮相很受男人喜欢，这让樱井非常不满。总是嘱咐着二宫，不要拖到最后一步，能动手赶紧动手，别让他们的脏手摸你。

3.  
“教教我怎么勾引男人吧？这次目标选了我哦。”  
靠在床上看书的樱井接到了要他执行这次任务的通知，看来目标喜欢他这样的。

“你的意思是我很会勾引男人？”  
二宫穿着白色的浴衣打开一罐刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，一屁股坐在靠樱井那侧的床边。

“不是把我吃的死死的？”樱井把书放在一边，笑着摸了摸二宫的头发。

二宫恋恋不舍抓紧时间喝了一口啤酒，放到床头柜上。

二宫眼神落在和自己配套的樱井的黑色浴衣开口，若隐若现的胸肌线条露出来。  
他抬起手轻轻拨开两襟，伸出舌尖舔上去，顺势解开了樱井的浴袍，底下只穿了内裤的、肌肉结实漂亮的身体暴露在空气中。

“先口交？这个我会，你教我的。”

樱井扶着二宫的肩膀让两个人换了位置，把他压在身下解开浴袍。  
他饶有兴致地看着二宫白嫩的身体，二宫的腹肌并没有樱井的那么明显，小肚子摸上去软软的，但集中训练几天就会冒出来清晰的腹肌。  
樱井向后撩了撩浴袍，趴在二宫两腿之间，抚摸了一下鼓鼓的部位，自然而然地脱下他的内裤，半勃的尺寸不小的东西弹了出来。  
从根部开始上下抚摸，揉搓着头部，直来直去地用温热的口腔包裹上去，前后摆动着头部让二宫的肉棒来回触碰着他的喉咙。  
当肉棒被舔的湿漉漉亮晶晶的，樱井一边握住肉棒撸动一边偏过头去吮吸囊袋，连接着两处的会阴也不放过，他不只是用舌尖去舔，也将整条舌头抵在上面，结结实实地舔舐着。  
二宫抓紧身下的床单仰头喘息着，临近高潮时他不由自主地挺动着胯部进出着樱井的嘴巴，丰润的唇包裹着粗大的肉棒，樱井也皱起眉发出啧啧嗯嗯的闷哼。

然后二宫呻吟着反弓起背，将白浊射进了樱井的嘴巴。樱井擦擦嘴边，吞下精液。  
二宫脸色潮红着，嘟嘟囔囔说着舒服。

樱井趴回去和二宫接吻，交换的气息和爱液混合着腥膻和甜蜜。

“然后第二步……主动把东西吃进屁股里。”  
二宫似乎是缓过来一些， 让樱井靠在床头，自己坐到他的大腿上，隔着内裤用光滑的臀部和火热的臀缝去蹭樱井的下身。

二宫毫不拖沓，摩擦了一会儿就脱下樱井的内裤，一边观察着樱井的表情一边不紧不慢地刺激着他的阴茎，似乎是嫌浴袍挂在身上有些沉而不方便，二宫索性脱掉了浴袍，全身赤裸着跪坐在床上。  
不多时，樱井就完全兴奋起来，摸着二宫的腰胯，凑过去亲二宫的脖子和胸口。

樱井摸到床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，放在手心里捂热了些，又放在自己的阴茎上上下涂抹。二宫肉肉的手包裹着他的手，两张嘴唇贴在一起，身下两根硬挺也贴在一起——一起缓慢地彼此舔舐着伤口。  
他们做爱从来不戴安全套，因为不舒服。  
在刀刃上活着，若做爱都不能毫无阻隔地及时行乐，那就真是了无乐趣了。

二宫两脚踩在床上，对着樱井分开双腿，一手撑着床一手扶着樱井的硬挺根部，对准自己的入口慢慢塞进去。因为兴奋和疼痛颤抖着的大腿跟，连同着可怜巴巴再次有些兴奋的肉棒也颤抖着。

慢慢的，樱井看着自己的东西被二宫扬起脆弱的脖颈喘息着、一点点吃进小洞里。

“嗯…全部，吃进去了。”  
二宫改成两手都向后撑着，双腿大开着，用自己的肉穴内壁吮吸亲吻着樱井的肉棒，把一切的进进出出都展露给樱井看。

他的私密、他的淫荡、他从不示人的脆弱。

不断坐下，肉体相撞发出啪啪的声音，二宫眯着眼睛控制着情欲的节奏。  
由慢到快做了十几下，似乎是累了不愿意再做，二宫把重心前倾，搂住樱井的脖子和他接吻，樱井身下不动，捏着他前后摆动着的腰把两人距离贴得更近。

“嗯…啊，好舒服，嗯…、嗯！”  
樱井低头去含、去啃咬二宫胸前的红点，甚至用力地吸着。已经格外熟悉彼此的身体内外，二宫改把手臂松垮地搭在樱井肩膀上，跪在床上摇着腰胯和屁股，让樱井火热的阴茎可以摩擦到让他舒服的点，二宫自己的前端也重新立了起来，滑腻腻的。

被二宫压制情欲的人却终是再忍不住了，他压住二宫的胯固定住，然后不断挺动腰部向上顶着，  
二宫不再是餮足一般的猫咪似的呻吟，而是被激烈的性爱弄得喘不过气。

“嗯！嗯…干我…啊啊——好舒服，呜…不要了，等…一下，太快了……”

樱井冲刺了几十下，流出来的液体都在穴口被拍打成沫，颠簸得二宫把头埋在他的脖颈里啃咬，两个人的小腹贴在一起，耻毛被二宫第二次的精液濡湿。

接着樱井松了一口气般闷哼一声，把肉棒埋进深处射了精。二宫又被激得舒服，小动物一般挪动着胯部延续着自己用后面带来的高潮。

他脱力地趴在樱井怀里闭上眼睛，顾不得屁股里面还吃着樱井射精过已经开始疲软的东西。

二宫几乎睡着了，嘟囔着：“第四步，让他全部射进来，直到流出来……”

樱井发现了一个漏洞：“那第三步呢？”  
“第三步是……浪叫。”

4.  
二宫和樱井相拥躺在床上，前者懒洋洋的配合着后者把手伸向他身后擦拭着精液。  
“你出去执行任务的时候，和目标做到哪一步？”  
樱井小心翼翼地开口让二宫发笑。

“第一步之前，目标就被我杀了。”  
“那一二三四步怎么来的…”  
“是我的特别教学啦，给学生樱井翔一个人准备的特别教学。”

番外END.


End file.
